The royal family and the necromancer
by sondrex76
Summary: A story about how Elsa's father's greatfather's greatfather and his family met the beeing known as the shadow, the necromancer and by a lot of other names. The story is basicly just about how he manages to summon the nexromancer and make her ressurect his dead son. This is my first fanfiction so BE WARNED (also i will most likly rewrite parts of it and try to make it better)


This is the first fan fiction I have written. It is short and it is only a story about how the royal family got in debt to Karicha, or as she is called in this story the necromancer (and summoner of darkness, plus "the shadow"). Sorry for any grammar errors you may see, I try my best but I am new to writing. I have only ever written anything when I had to do it on school so...i will just warn you that this will most likely not be the best fan fiction you have ever read...it is more likely it will be one of the worst, but hey I have to begin somewhere:) I

I have not read through the story properly yet, will do it tomorrow (i will most likly rewrite about 30% of the story, and make adjustments to the rest.) I hope this is not as bad as i think it is.

If you decide to give me a review I welcome both positive and negative feedback, but to be honest I expect no feedback at all, and maybe some negative if I am lucky. If you decide to give a review feel free to point out how I could have written a part better, and to give me tips about writing.

I really need it:)

And yes i think my title is one of the wierdest titles ever, and to bve honest Karach is not even a necromancer (well kinda but...i think that depeneds on your defination of the word necromancer)

* * *

The necromancer

This is the story about how the royal family of Arendelle came in debt to the necromancer.

There was summer in Arendelle and the sky was as blue as it could be, without a cloud in sight. It was the 15. July and it was one of the hottest days so far in summer. Everything was nice and perfect right then. This was long before Elsa or even her parents where born, this was when Elsa's father's grandfather's grandfather sat on the throne. He and his wife was both in their early 40's and their only son were 16 years old. And as I told you everything was perfect, but nothing is perfect for long.

The 16 year old son where training out in front of the castle with one of his friends named Henrik. They had fun, fighting and using their swords. But they used real swords and no protection and they never thought about how dangerous that could be.

The king was watching as they was fencing, he did not like that they was so careless but decided that it would do no harm, both his son and Henrik was skilled with the sword so nothing would go wrong.

The prince and Henrik was fencing and the prince was winning again and again, and was growing careless. While he began to be more and more careless his opponent began to be more and more annoyed. He lost again and again and could not seem to win. After about thirty minutes with losing again and again to the prince he finally got his chance. The prince had forgot to set himself in a defensive position after a failed blow. Henrik saw it and used it to his advantage. He spun around, dodging the Princes sword yet again and stabbed the prince on his left side, right where his heart was. Henrik was shocked over what he had done, he pulled the sword out, and tried to help the prince, but the prince fell to the ground. The king ran to them and yelled: "What have you done to my son?" Henrik did not have time to answer because right in that second four guards came out of the castle to see what had happened. One of them shouted "What happened? We thought we heard a scream" and then he stopped. He was the first of them to see what had happened to the prince, the other three was just behind him and they stopped as well when they saw him. Before anyone did anything the King shouted again "Take Henrik to the dungeons and my son to a doctor!" The guards hurried to do as the angry king said, the first guard commanded the two that came latest to take Henrik to the dungeons while him and the last guard would take the Prince to a doctor. But the king new it was to late, the wound wasn't a large cut, but he was sure that it had hit and damaged the heart.

The king ran into the castle to find his wife, he found her unsurprisingly in the library. She sat in a sheer and was reading a book, then she heard him she took the book down at the table and looked up at him, and she knew immediately that something was wrong. She asked "What's wrong?" The king just stood there for a couple seconds then he answered with a shaking voice: "It is our Son. He is..." The king sobbed then continued: "He is dead" The queen's expression was one of shock. Then she said "what?...how? Where is he?" The king then answered again, with a low and shaky voice: "He and Henrik was training...and they got careless and Henrik accidentally hit our son in the heart with his sword, he died on the way to the doctor" The queen sprung up and took her arms around he king and began to cry. The king began to cry with her and they just stood there and cried for a couple moments, not knowing what they should do. Finally the queen got out of the embrace and stopped her crying. Then she said, with the most regal sounding voice she managed to use: "I have to see him, take me to him" The king hesitated but then he took the hand of his queen and together they walked to where their son where. The guard had taken him to the church, since he now was dead that was the place he had to be until the funeral. When the Queen saw her dead son lying there it was almost to much for her. The king and queen was crying for several minutes, before the king suddenly thought of something.

He remembered something he had read about when he was a small boy. It was one of the books he was not even allowed to look on, much less read. But he was a curious little boy and had found a way to get up to the book in the bookshelf and he had managed to read the beginning before his father came in and grounded him for one month. What he remembered was that the book had mentioned someone with the power to wake the dead, if the wound was natural and the dead had not been dead for more then a day. He told his queen about this and the queen answered: "are you sure? There is a book about something that can resurrect him?" The king only nodded in response and began to run to the library. He and his wife searched for the book for over half an hour and they finally found it in just the same bookshelf where a king and a queen would find a book about trolls and ice magic over 100 years later. He took the book out and blew on it, because it was so dusty. The book was really old and looked like it had not been used in hundreds of years, which might just have been the case. The book was big, about a foot long and two thirds of a foot wide. It was also very tick, about three inches. The book was Black with red marks everywhere, and it's name was written with some old runes. The runes in the front was the name and roughly translated the name of the book was "_The book of the shadow_"

The king and queen sat down at the closest table they could find and opened the book. They saw the first page, a drawing of a something that looked like a man or woman but it was black as night and did some sort of ritual. They flipped the page and saw what was on that one, and did the same thing again, looking for anything that could help. Then one third into the book they finally found some luck. They found a page where there was inscriptions that said something in the lines of

"_The shadow can summon the souls of the dead, and if their body are not filled with dread their soul can once again be with those who __who have not fled_" It also had a drawing of a dark figure touching the head of someone lying down and black and light streaks of energy swirling around the figure. They flipped one page back and there were the inscriptions that explained how to summon the shadow.

There was not to much information, but luckily there was a small map that was on the page, the king took it up and looked at it. It was a map off the castle with a marker on one of the walls. It showed where to find the basement of the castle. The basement of the castle was not a normal basement, the queen and king found it after some searching. They had to hit s specific brick and a door opened in the wall. They got a lantern and they they went down the stone staircase. It was cobweb everywhere. It did not look like anyone had been there for hundreds of years, which was what was the case. The secret door had been forgotten a long time ago, it was the gate to the basement where the darker parts of the castle was hidden. They went down and down, for about five minutes everything they saw was cobweb and stairs. And then they got to the bottom of it. They was in a dark hallway with nothing to decorate the walls. The only light came from the lantern.

The king looked at the map in the light of the lantern. It showed that they had to go forward and when they come to a cross they had to go to the left, and there it should be some kind of door. On the map there were only a marker of a door and above the marker there were written some text with blood red letters, but it was unreadable. They went forward and when they came to a cross they went to the left. After walking some more they came to the door. The door looked nothing like anything they had expected. It looked like a black wall with no cracks, with a single spike in the middle. The queen asked the king with a nervous voice: "so how to we get in?" The king looked at the door for a while and then at the map. And then he answered: "I think it wants one of use to take our hand on the spike and let the hand bleed, I think what is written on the map is "blood"

" Then the king took his hand on the spike and pressed it as hard as he could against it, and blood began to get out. After a few seconds the door actually began to open, and they could walk inside. When they came inside they saw what the room looked like. It was a round room, twenty feet across and it was just as dark as the hallway they had just been in. There was unlit candles on the walls, so the king ignited them. When he had done it with all the eleven lights he looked around the room. In the middle there was red marking and some kind of star pattern (pentagram) and on the walls there were different kinds of artifacts, from skulls to swords to a shield that looked like it was made out of ice. The King and queen then opened the book again and looked for instructions on how to summon this "shadow" What they found out was that in the middle of the star you had to drop blood that was still hot (the king's wound had not healed yet so that was easy) and that they had to say the summoning words. The king was always the best when it come to pronounce words so after a short discussion it was decided that he was the one that would say the words. It was not a very long ritual but it was complicated for the king since he had no idea what he was actually doing.

He began the ritual and said everything that was on the page and then he shouted: "We summon the shadow!" After he said the summoning words the pentagram began to glow read. Everything began to get darker and darker around them, but the candles were still there. It become darker and darker and the center of the darkness was the middle of the pentagram. Then it began for real. It looked like small bits of darkness came out of nothing and went to the middle of the pentagram. This lasted for about three seconds where the speed of darkness going from nowhere to the middle increased and increased and then the darkness around the room disappeared and in the middle stood a creature. It was flying about one foot above the ground. The creature looked like a human, a girl to be exact. Well a girl with skin as dark as the night itself, hair with the same color and reflectiveness as polished silver, nails that seemed to be the same color as her hair and eyes that was just as black as her skin with the exception of the iris which was silver colored with moving black streaks. The girl came down to the ground and then the black skin turned into normal skin, the darkness in her skin looked like it went into the silver colored parts of her. She was five and a half foot tall, slender and beautiful. After a couple of seconds she shook her head, took one of her hands up to her head and looked at the king and queen, both of them was just standing there and staring. She had weird cloths on, they looked like nothing they had ever seen before, they had not seen it when her skin was black but now they saw it. It was a black outfit, black boxes that sat tight and a black top that also sat tight, it looked like it was very flexible, and it was. It was something a ninja could have wore.

After a couple more seconds with awkward silence the girl spoke: "sooooo...why exactly did you two royals summon me?" and then she tilted her head to her left and looked at them. Her eyes were still just as they had been when she was covered by shadows, there were no white in them. The king was the first to respond: "em are you the shadow?" The girl then rolled her eyes and let out a sound that made it clear that this was boring, or maybe it just was that he found the question annoying. And then she answered with a voice that clearly showed them that she was annoyed "Well that depends on who you ask doesn't it? If you ask me I would say I am Karicha, if you ask an old book It might say I am s summoner of darkness or that I am a shadow, while if you you ask a priest he might call me a demon or a necromancer, which I still don't understand I resurrected ONE guy, and he had been dead for like twenty minutes I mean seriously?" The king and queen looked at each others. They had not expected the shadow to be so...young. She looked like she was about 15 and 18 years old. (she was 17) Then the queen spoke: "can you help us? It is our son, he died in an accident when he and a friend was fighting with swords" The girl looked at her for some seconds and then asked in a serous voice: "how long have he been dead?" The king answered: "A couple hours" The girl looked at them and answered "maybe, it depends on the damage and how many people in direct bloodline to him there is close by" The king answered "His heart was damaged and he lost some blood, I and my wife are in direct bloodline with him" The girl looked at them for a couple long seconds and then said: "OK I will help" Then the king asked, suspicious as he always was: "and what are the price?" The girl looked at him for another very long second before she answered: "There are three parts of the price, one of them is totally necessary but I can try to go around it. The one that is necessary is this one: when he awakens he will be hit by a curse, I will see what I can do to weaken it but if I am unable to weaken it he will slowly get more evil and more selfish. The second part of my price is that your family will owe me a grate service and the third one is that I will enchant an item...let's say a mirror...with my powers and you have to take the mirror somewhere where you can find it, but that you won't just stumble upon" The queen said without hesitation: "deal"

After this they walked out of the basement and up into the castle. Then they went to the church were he was held. The body was on a table in the middle of the church.

Karicha began to inspect the wound and was happy with what she found, yes it was a fatal wound but it could be easily fixed with some...dark magic. She looked at the king and queen that stood beside the body, they could almost not keep in their grief. Then she said: "OK king go to the left side of him, queen go to the right side" She went herself to the middle where the head of the prince was. She took up two daggers from their respective places in her wear and gave one to the king and one to the queen and said: "When I day it you have to cut your hand open so the blood comes out, this magic requires blood from family to work." Both nodded and waited on her signal. She began to whisper something that sounded like a spell and she took both her hands out in the air and her skin turned black yet again. She said "now" and began her magic. The queen and king both cut their right hand, right under their fingers and blood began to get out from bath of them. But instead of the blood falling to the floor it flew over to Karicha and was just flying there in the air a little in front of her. There was a steady, but small amount of blood flowing from both of them for a couple of seconds before she began with the real magic. The room lost all color, there were almost no light, even when there was a sunny day and the church had big windows. The body of the prince began to fly up a couple of inches and she went around to his left side and waved her hand over the wound, the part of his body where the wound was become smoke, and then become his body again but the wound was smaller, she did this a couple more times and then went to hit head again. She took up another dagger and cut his hand open, one long cut and then she began to direct the flying blood in the air. First she made it to smoke and back again, she had to make sure it was the right blood type. (the realm she are from are actually one with modern technology) Then she took the blood into the dead body and began to do circular motions with her hands. This was to make the blood flow. Now there were only two more steps of the resurrection. She had to get the mind of the dead inside the body, which could prove easy or hard, depending on how cooperative his soul was and she had to undo the rotting process that had began. She did the rotting one first, the simplest way to do this was to use the dark powers inside of her to shatter his body into smoke (well that was what it looked like, explaining it would be...complicated) for then to make his body reappear but healed with the help of a regenerative ability her powers had. So she did it. She waved both her hands outwards and his body turned into smoke, for then a second later to reappear. Now to the possibly hardest part: to actually connect the soul of the dead to his body. She took one hand on his head and her eyes began to glow white. (well under the entire process all the silver parts had glowed every part she did any magic but this was different) Her soul went out of her body, and she saw herself and the king and queen. Then she concentrated on the body in front of her physical self and she appeared somewhere else, where was impossible to say, but it was not in the world of the living that was sure. She saw the soul of the prince, he was going on a road, the surroundings where totally white so she assumed he was walking in a memory before he wanted to go on. That was good luck, it is impossible to bring back someone when they have gone to the next world, but when they are in between it can be done. She walked up to the prince and said: "Hello my name is Karicha, and I am here to bring you back to your body, i have fixed your wounds and are resurrecting you, can you please come with me and not make this harder then it needs to be?" He turned around and looked at her. Without her body she did pretty much look like a shadow, a shadow with eyes that was glowing. The prince answered: "but I thought I was dead?" Then she answered, in an irritated tone: "yes you are dead but I am the summoner of darkness, the shadow and the necromancer so if I want to make you live again I can make you live again, now follow me!" And he obeyed. She teleported them both to his and her body. They stood and watched it for a second and then Karicha spoke again: "alright now I have to trick death, you see to take you back to your body will have some...very negative effects if I can't get around them, but I think I can. Out of the shadows came a person, he was just like them in the spirit world version of this realm so the king and queen had no idea he was even there. He said, with a sneaky evil voice: Hello little shadow, what are you doing here, tricking death again I see? Maybe it will go better this time? She looked over at him. He looked like a normal person, but he was not. none knew how he got the powers he got when it comes to death and such things, but she could not bring back the prince properly without his help. Without him she would have to connect his soul to the blood of his parents. The second both were dead he would fall dead too then, and that would not be very good. that was why it would have been better if he had a couple sisters or brothers it would have made it easier. She then asked: "what are your price?" He looked at her like she had offended him, then he just began to laugh, a cold laughter with no happiness in it. And then he answered: "I will actually help you today Karicha, I will let his soul be reunited with his flesh and bones for the simple price of you having to give him this" He then took up a glowing symbol, the "physical" representation of a curse or blessing. It looked like a blue orb with a snowflake flying in the middle, it was a trap she was sure, but she had an idea so she said: "OK I will do it" He smiled and took up another orb, this one silver colored and black like her powers, and then he took the two together. He then gave it to me and he disappeared. I held the orb. I could feel what was inside it. What was inside was three blessings/curses. The first one was the one that would make his soul connect to his body again, this would make him live until he died a normal death. This was what I wanted, but I had still two more and they was in one orb, so I had to use them all three at the same time. The second one was the one of destruction, the one that would slowly turn the prince to a monster inside. And the third was the snowflake. It was a curse or a blessing that I actually was unsure off. Why would he give this one? I thought about it and the only thing I could come up with was that he wanted to see how much trouble that blessing/curse would do. Now she began to think about the three curses and after about a minute she knew how to make only the curses she wanted to work, work. This was what she did: she told the princes soul to come over to her and then she connected his soul to his body with some magic. Then she used the orb, but not in the intended way: She connected the curse of the monster to the cold curse, so it would activate when it got in contact with real power in the form of cold. She also took the winter blessing, which she had never seen before and connected it to him, but not to him specifically. She hid it into his soul, and trapped it so it would not escape, now the firstborn of every family would have it locked inside of them, but it should never be released, only trapped. This would make it so even with the curse of the monster he would not become more and more like a monster, since the curse was activated, but it had no power. This also made it so even IF the winter power came out, well it would not be he that got them, and the monster curse was locked to him, not his children. And then there was the last part of the curses, the one that connected him to his body. She simply used it on him, and then she went back to her body. Her hair stood out in every direction and silver streaks and black streaks of clean magic was flying around. Then I connected the soul and body in the physical world to and he began to breathe, after lighting up like a lighting bolt for a short second. Then she took her hand away from him and said to the two royals: "Alright now your son is alive, and I managed to go around the curses, now excuse me but I need to get some sleep she said, before she went of against a wall, going into the shadows and getting out in a guest room in the castle, for then to fall asleep two seconds after she went to the bed."

Karicha woke up three days later, resurrection was a really exhausting type of magic. She went down to the great hall and found the prince, the king and the queen there. When they saw her they went up from their seats and the king said: "Thanks for everything you have done Karicha, summoner of shadows, thanks to what you did out son is again alive!" After that they sat down and invited her to eat with them, which she said yes to since she was so hungry. It was breakfast, and there were more types off food then Karicha had ever seen in her life. She ate until she was so full that she could not have eaten any more even if she tried. Then she said: "Now I want to get my payment, your family own me a great service, which I would love to have written down and signed by all three of you, and I will need a mirror made out of silver that is at least one foot wide and two feet high, but not much more then that. The king answered: "of course, we will pay what you demanded, to be honest your price was lower then I expected. "She smiled and said: "Well I have a feeling that service will be important in the future, the same with that mirror." So after she had said that the king got some of his servants to get paper and pen and then both the king, the queen, the prince and Karicha signed the document that said that their family owned her a really big service. When that was done the king took Karicha with him to a room where there was a mirror of silver, it had advanced and beautiful patterns all over it. She took her hand and pointed it against the mirror, then she bagan to say words that not even she knew what meant. Her hand turned black and the mirror began to glow. Black and glowing silver streaks began to appear around the reflection and then she used her magic to carve in some text under the reflective part of the mirror. What she wrote was: "_When you need help to fight a curse or save yourself from evil, this mirror can and will protect the one it serves from __any fears that my come home, just call for the shadow and she will come_" When she was done with the writing she made it true: if someone was in need and asked for her help in front of this mirror she would get the message. How she had don't it she had no idea, all Karicha knew was that she had used a considerable amount of power and dark magic to enchant the mirror. After she was done she went out of the room and closed the door. It was in the top floor, somewhere where you would not just stumble upon it. But to be sure Karicha also used a spell on the door, the door would not be seen of anyone that was not truly in need for help. It was a powerful illusion spell, but it was not hard to pull off, and it would last for hundreds of years if not more. She went down and found the prince alone in the hall, when he said "Thanks for everything, you saved my life! Our gates will forever be open for you or any of your friends" She smiled to him and said: "Thanks, but I have to go now I have some unfinished business to attend to, after all I was summoned here without warning" Then she gave him a smile before going out in front of the castle and begin her way home. She activated her powers so her skin was as black as night and she traveled to another realm. It looked like she flew a couple of feet above the ground before she got pulled into a small point and then she was gone. The prince, king and queen never saw her ever again, but they remembered what they owned her so the prince told his children about the necromancer or the shadow as they called her. And they told their children, and they told their children and they told their children and he told Elsa and Anna about the story. But at that point it was no more then a legend. None in their realm had seen the shadow, or necromancer in more then a 100 years but the contract was still there, and it had been enchanted to last forever and so it did and it hung in the study of every king and queen that sat on the throne from that after that prince.

* * *

If you liked it you can follow or favorite so I hope you have enjoyed my first fanfiction, I hope you have a nice day/night/whatever and goodbye!


End file.
